poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning of the Chronicles III
The Beginning of the Chronicles III is the third and final chapter in the Beginning saga in The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery Brian is a young apprentice Jedi knight under the tutelage of his master, Gruff; Eevee, is just a 9-year-old Pokemon living with his family. When the Trade Federation cuts off all routes to the Isle of royalty, Brian, his friends, and Gruff are assigned to settle the matter. But Darth Maul is on the pursuit of The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia. Plot Opening crawl/Boarding and escaping the battleship The film begins with a small ship heading towards a blockade. Inside is a family, and a Jedi Master. The ship then lands on the platform. And soon the Jedi and his padawan unclothe themselves and they meet up with a service droid, who takes them to a meeting room. And there, they talk about the Federation's demands. As that goes on, the service droid is talking to the Viceroy. Then shares that he will contact Darth Vindican. And tells the Service Droid to warm up to the others. Then he gives them some tea. And the Federation contacts Darth Vidican. And explain about the situation. Vidican then orders them to kill them. So they send out some droids and droidekas to kill them, and destroyed their ship to prevent their escape. Inside the room, knock out gas is released. As the Jedi and padawan draw their lightsabers. And the dad and his friends draw their own weapons. As several droids surround the main door the door opens up. But the service droid then walks out, and one goes to check it out. Only to get attacked along with the other droids. And they then race to the main room. But the door is closed. And Gruffun tries to stab the door by melting it. But then droidekas rolled up and attempt to blast them, but they did force speed. And they reach the onboard ship hanger. And found an escape pod. Message from the Duchess of Maretonia Then the Duchess of Maretonia contacts the Viceroy. And she instructs him that the deal has ended. But the Viceroy tells her that she assumes too much. And the Duchess states "We'll see!" and cuts transmission. Then the Viceroy gets worried and orders all droids to cut transmissions. Invasion of Maretonia Meanwhile, down at Maretonia. Palpatine is on a hologram. But then, they've lost transmission with him. Then the Duke orders transmission coding situation, as one royalty states that it's an invasion. But the Duke and Mare doubt that, meanwhile, the droids land in the forest close by Maretonia. And at the same time, Gruff, Brian, and the Family run for their lives and saved a Gungan named "Jar Jar B." And they then journey to an underwater city. Where they meet up with it's locals. And after talking with their leader: "Boss Nass" he decided to give them transportation. And they also request Jar Jar to be their navigator. As they drive their ship underwater, Jar Jar explains he was banished because he was clumsy, then they are attacked by a giant sea monsters before being killed by a giant muscular one. And they soon make it to an underwater cave. And they encounter a giant eel-monster. And narrowly escaped, before the giant sea monster ate the eel. After that, the invasion force moves in. And capture the Duke and Duchess. Rescuing the Duke and Duchess/Escape from Earth Soon, our heroes emerge from the water. And then they find the Duke and Duchess being captives! They quickly hopped down and sliced up the droids. And then they head to the hanger. Only to find one of the ships guarded and Gruff says that the droids will kill the Duke and Duchess if they stay. So they move in and have to free some pilots, and they did so. And they hop in the ship and took off, but the shield generator's hit! The small drones then go out to fix it. But as they fly on, all of them, but some are destroyed. but one manages to get the shield generator fixed it. And they soon fly by it. And then land in Tatooine for repairs. While talking to Darth Vidican. The Viceroy explains the escape, so Vidican dispatches his new apprentice "Savage Opress" to find them and cut transmission. Arrival at Tatooine Meanwhile, the royal captain explains the droid who saved the ship. His name "Chopper". And the Duke orders the droid cleaned and repaired. And soon, they arrived on Tatooine and landed nearby Mos Eisla Space Port. And then they move to town. Meeting Eevee, his brothers & sisters In the town, they go inside a small shop. Where they try to find a engine part. While doing so, they met a dug named "Watto". And Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon. And takes Gruff to the back. Where he explains about his ship and the part they are in need of a hyperdrive modulator. And Eevee asks Lois if she's an angel. Lois replies that she isn't, and his brothers and sisters reveal their names. And Jar Jar is checking out a pit droid. but he accidentally activates it. And it starts beating him up, till Espeon touches it's nose. And it shuts down. And Gruff comes back and tells the others they're leaving. Back on the ship, Brian tells Gruff more situation. And that he tells the Duke and Duchess to remain clam till he figures another plan to get the engine parts. Which is the hyperdrive. He explains that they could try to win something. But after on their way back, Jar Jar spotted something good. And he uses his tongue to grab it, but the owner comes in. And he spits it out, but hits a dug's coffee. And he leaps out and beats Jar Jar. But Jar Jar is saved by Eevee, his brothers, and sisters, and they explain that Jar Jar is about to be orange goo from Sebulba. Eevee then gets them some shelter from an upcoming storm. And while doing so they notice Gruff's lightsaber. At the Evolution home They arrive at their house and meet Eevee's mother: Sylveon. And Jolteon takes Meg to explore their rooms. And they show them a vehicle they've been building. A pod racer. And back on the ship, a embassedor makes a message. But Brian says it's a trick. And orders them to send no reply and he contacts Gruff and explains what's going on, meanwhile, Darth Vindican is talking with Savage Opress to track down the others. Back at the Eevolutions' home, Sylveon explains about the slavery and one attempt to escape, a generator inside their bodies will blow up. Glaceon then asks Gruff if he is a Jedi Knight. And he replies yes. But wonders how she figured it out, Glaceon then replies she saw his lasersword, and then Umbreon shares he had a dream that he was a Jedi and he freed everyone. And then Leafoen asks if he has come to free them, but Peter says their ship was damaged and are trying to get off of here. But they can't get a hydrospace modulator in order to fix their ship. Vaperoen then shares that the junk dealers like to gamble. And Eevee says he can enter the pod race to win it for our heroes. But Sylveon isn't sure about it, but after Gruff states he's strong in the force. Sylveon admits Gruff was meant to help him. So they go to Watto's and make a deal with him, if Eevee wins. He takes the parts. If he looses, he keeps the ship. Watto agrees to it and Gruff contacts Brian and tells him the plan and that he sense something about Eevee and his siblings. Building the Pod/Savage's arrival Eevee and siblings then work on their podracer. It took them all day, but was worth it. But during the work, Jar Jar accidentally zapped himself and face becomes numb. And then his hand gets stuck in one of the jets. But after he gets unstuck, Eevee starts up the podracer and it roars into life! That night, Gruff contacts Brian. And sends him a blood sample he got. Then, as Brian takes a look at it, he finds that he has hundreds of miticlorians. Then a ship arrives and Savage steps out of it and locates the Jedi's ship. And then he sends 3 droids to find them. At the Podrace The next morning, Gruff, Eevee, and his siblings head to the races, and Gruff makes another deal with Watto if Sylveon races or Eevee. Then, after Watto flips a cube, but Gruff cheats. And the cube lands on red. Meaning that Eevee is gonna be the one racing. But then Chris finds out that Eevee hasn't exactly complete a race before. But Eevee thinks he can win this time. And Gruff has confidence he will too win. Sylveon then tells Eevee to be careful. Just as Sebulba sabotages put of Eevee's Podracer. Then Gruff feels something wrong, as the 3 spy probes are looking for our heroes. And soon, the racers introduce themselves, and then they line up at the starting line and start their engines. Then they're off! But Eevee's podracer doesn't move (who Sebulba did something). But he quickly fixes it and takes off down the race track. With the other podracers, they are zooming down the track. But then one of them crashes from Sebulba. Then up on the cliff sides, Tusken Raiders are shooting them down. The podracers then go through the second lap while Eevee is slowly catching up with a racer blocking his path. As Sebulba makes another racer crash by throwing something in the jets, which causes Eevee to start spinning out of control. But he manages to fix the problem is back to catching up. And a Tusken Raider shoots down another pod, killing the racer. Eevee is now tailing Sebulba but then he makes Eevee turn onto the service ramp. But Eevee gets control back and is now leading! But then Sebulba furiously catches him up, and soon Eevee's engine starts smoking. Eevee quickly fixes the problem, and catches up to Sebulba, but then Sebulba starts slamming into him when their racers get caught into each other. And Sebulba yanks hard to get free, but no avail. But then Eevee puts his engines to full power, which frees him and sends Sebulba's podracer crashing. And Eevee crosses the finish line and wins! As everyone races to him and congratulates him. Gruff then goes to Watto and he gives him the reward. The Eevolution family are freed The parts are delivered the ship, and Gruff has Brian fix the ship while he goes back to the Eevolution's home. And explains the Eevolution family they sold the pod, and are freed from slavery. So they gather their things and head for the ship. But just as they reach it, Savage Opress attacks them! Gruff briefly duels him and he jumps on the ship and they take off. And Brian asked what happened. Gruff then explains about the surprise attack and then introduces the Eevolution family to him. Arrival to Coruscant After a short flight, they arrive at Coruscant. And they come off the ship and meet up with Chancellor Palpatine. Gruff then explains about his encounter on Tatooine. And Starkiller tells him they'll discover the identity of his attacker. Then Luke wonders if Gruff has more to say. Trivia *This film is based off of "Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace". *This film marks it's first appearance of Jedi Master Gruff, Jar Jar Binks, Chopper, and Savage Opress in the Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk franchise. Scenes *Opening crawl/Boarding and escaping the battleship *Message from the Duchess of Maretonia *Invasion of Maretonia *Rescuing the Duke and Duchess/Escape from Earth *Arrival at Tatooine *Meeting Eevee, his brothers & sisters *At the Evolution home *Building the Pod/Savage's arrival *At the Podrace *The Eevolution family are freed *Arrival to Coruscant * Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Theme (During the Opening Crawl) # Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk